Stars and Fire
by Sammygu3
Summary: Roxas was kick outta of his house, so he moved into a 13 roomed apartment complex where he meets Axel and his life is turned even more upside down. Random title fun :D
1. Chapter 1 Neighbors

Roxas sat on his bed waiting for something, but he didn't know what. He wanted something different.

A thrill.

A surprise.

Anything, as long as he could enjoy it.

Looking up from his hunched position, he started to stare at the white door that lead to the living room. Sighing he closed his eyes and fell back onto his bed. The bare walls depressed him to no end; it was as if he was floating in nothingness.

He had recently been kicked out of his house due to the fact he was done with high school and he had no intention of going onto collage and even if he did he wouldn't have to pay for it himself. His parents weren't the wealthiest and they always had the motto of good things come to people who work. Nothing his parents said made sense to him. His father was often unemployed and the only person who worked was his mom who just recently got a divorce.

Shaking his head he tried to forget those facts. He never wanted to see them again, let alone think about them. The thought of them smiling and saying things'll get better sickened him to no end. It was all an act nothing was true.

Opening his eyes he got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He carefully opened the door and made his way for the couch in the middle of the room. It was the only other furniture in the almost empty apartment. The room was bigger then the bedroom but the 2 windows made the room a little more pleasant. The couch squeaked when he sat down in it and he just stared at the wall not knowing what to actually do now.

A hallow knock came form the door and soon after another. Roxas just turned his head to look at the door; he knew it would stop in a few seconds. A minute passed and all the knock did was quicken in pass. He shot up from the couch and walked to the door and swung it open.

A tall red haired man was standing in the doorway. He wore black jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was spiked up and looked somewhat fluffy in some places. A huge smile was present on his face. Roxas just stared at the man. "Yo! Just wanted to welcome you here! Its so rare anyone new moves in." He did a two finger salute and looked at the younger boy.

Roxas just starred back some what speechless. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously. He didn't know wither to be joyous someone cared or to be afraid. After all this man did come out of the blue all of sudden.

"I'm Axel! A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? I'm your neighbor! Hope we become great friends." Axel grinned, holding out his hand. "You are?"

Roxas sat there for a moment wondering what kind of name Axel was but considering his name, Axel's seemed much more normal. "Roxas." He said finally shaking hands with Axel. His hand was warm to the touch and the room melted for a second due to the heat coming from Axel. As soon as Axel let go a cold met Roxas's hand again.

"Wow Roxas don't you have some furniture to fill up this space? Or at least add color?" Axel asked looking into the room. The all white room concerned him. Surly a boy of Roxas's age would have something interesting on his walls.

Roxas just shook his head. "I wasn't expecting to move into anywhere. I mean my par-…"

Axel interrupted him. "Waoh! Roxas bud its ok I'll hook you up with something. No need to go telling me your life story! You're here because well odds are you have no where else to be. You talk to some of the other guys like that and you'll be sure to get more then just depressing stories that last for hours on end." He rested his hand on Roxas's shoulder and looked at him with a serious look. "Believe me you don't want to hear a high man's tale. So much wacky shit happens with them. Which reminds me never go near Demyx when he's hyper. Nothing good will come from it."

"Wait does that mean you have one too?...I mean a sad story." Roxas was just staring at the unmoving hand on his shoulder. The warmth seemed even more intense then before, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Course I do, Roxas. I wouldn't be here if I had a grand and happy life. Heck I wouldn't even be in this state if my life was good in anyway."

"What happened?"

Axel just stood there silent for a moment. "Geeze Roxas you're asking about my personal life now. I just met you kid, I'm not one to tell someone anything personal until I know 'em better."

"Seems like your just hiding it." Something in Roxas's mind just made him want to keep questioning his new neighbor, but there was a tiny part that knew he probably shouldn't.

"I'm not hidden anything! If I was I sure wouldn't even be here." Axel sighed. "Look Roxas its nothing of your concern just leave it be."

"You seem awfully defensive. I mean what if you're a mass murderer or some criminal?"

Axel resisted the urge to slap him. "Look fine I'll tell you." He held up his free hand and held up a finger. "On one condition though."

"And that is?" Roxas asked soon regretting it.

Axel smirked and his raise hand quickly found its way to under Roxas's chin. Axel tilted Roxas's face to make his eyes meet with the boy's. "You be my one an only."


	2. Chapter 2 Name

Roxas tried to step away from the man, but Axel's grip on his shoulder held him there. "W-what?" Roxas stuttered.

Axel smirked at Roxas's reaction; it was to be expected from a kid like him. He did after all look like he had come from a more 'normal' part of town. Axel leaned forward and rested his forehead on Roxa's. "Come on Roxas. I thought you wanted to know."

"I do but…" Roxas paused and thought over his words; the heat coming from Axel distracted him from finding the right answer. The heat felt as if it was coming from a campfire, soft and comforting.

Axel chuckled leaning back and finally let go of him. "I was kidding Roxas. Come ask me tomorrow about that, although the offer is always open." He shot Roxas a wink and turned around and headed back to his room. "Seeya around."

"Wait!" Roxas said quickly walking into the open doorway of his apartment. " Do you have anything that I can use to add to my apartment that could possibly make it a little more…livable?"

"That comes with the package. It's a two for one deal. I give you stuff and myself and all you have to do is be mine." Axel said stopping. "Nothing here is free; it all comes with a price. That all?"

"Yeah but wh-"

"I suggest you just get some sleep. That's the only thing in this building that can be considered free; though sometimes even that can be stolen here. In any case that's what I'm doing. Nothin's better then a little shut eye." Stretching, Axel started walking again and stopped at a room numbered 8. After unlocking the door he went into the room shutting the door behind him.

Roxas just stood in the door way from a minute before a new person approached him. "Hey new kid!" A blond with hair almost spiked up completely vertically. The man wore jeans and a blue t shirt that was ripped on the bottom. A logo of a guitar covered part of the shirt. He had no shoes, just white socks. "How ya doin'?"

Roxas remained quiet for a minute, thinking about how to answer that. " A little weird out I guess. You are?"

"New kid it ain't weird here at all! You just a little-" He paused and looked over Roxas. "-too normal! That'll change so just you wait! Kid you're gonna love it here!" He gave the thumbs up.

Roxas slowly started to back away, into his room. When he could rest his hand easily on the door he stopped. "You never answered my question. Who are you?"

"OH! My bad! Sorry 'bout that. My name's Demyx. Nice to meetcha kid!"

"It's Roxas."

"Hey! That's like rocks ass! Do you rock kid?"

SLAM!

Roxas slammed the door shut. When a conversation went into pointing out what his name sounded like he knew it couldn't lead to anything good. No matter what he often got the same comment from most the guys at his school, sometimes just asked some really odd questions relating to it.

He leaned against the door and let his back trail down the surface into a sitting position. He clasped his hands around his head. _Why did I move here? Why? _His mentality and trust was being tested much more then he thought it would be when he first moved in._ No wonder thirteen is an unlucky number. _

Demyx just stared at the door waiting for it to open again. He stood there silent for a minute. "Hey Roxas! You ever need a good time just run over to my room! We can play some guitar hero and we can rock the house! Best game ever! Room 9 is where the party starts!" He turned around and headed back to his room.

Roxas stood up after a few minutes and walked back to his bedroom. He shut the door, hopped up onto the bed and face planted into the pillow. Looking over to the wall he mumbled lightly. "Night Wall." His eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

I know I fail, but I have to make it a little realistic. Yeah 2nd chapter and first comment. Ok well I am sorry for the wait but expect another one. I'm addicted to video games at the moment like Persona 3 FES. Epic game. Anyways I also have barely been drawing so I guess you could say I have a slight artist/writers block. Anyways hope you uys enjoyd this and yes something will happen the next day hopefully I can get that typed up sometime. Thanks for reading so far


End file.
